You Can't Stop Quinn's Beat
by dare121
Summary: Quinn finds herself spying on New Directions while they're performing "You Can't Stop The Beat" in the auditorium. What happens when Rachel and Quinn find themselves suddenly alone? were!peen, g!p. Don't like, don't read.


**Title**: You Can't Stop Quinn's Beat  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 3103  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Season 3x01!  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: No warnings ahead! Everything is consensual and happy!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Quinn finds herself spying on New Directions while they're performing "You Can't Stop The Beat" in the auditorium. What happens when Rachel and Quinn find themselves suddenly alone?  
><strong>AN**.: THIS IS DEDICARED TO **MICK**, a.k.a. **VERBALXPRESSION**, a.k.a. MY **WIFE**, a.k.a. THE **HOTTEST WOMAN ON THE PLANET**. This was prompted to me by a fabulous Anon on my Tumblr! Fabulous Anons who prompt stuff when I am in the right mood and mind-set, always get what they want! So I hope you enjoy this! Enjoy.

**/00/**

Rachel was still breathing hard from belting out '_You Can't Stop The Beat_' into every last corner of the auditorium and even though most of the others had already left, some even hugging her before going outside, she remained staring gleefully at the three, mangled, pink pianos.

It had been one of Mr. Shuester's better ideas, she had to give him that, even though it didn't really end up working in the way he had wanted it to. She shouldn't have expected anything else, seeing as the idea did come from him and everybody still hated Glee with a burning passion.

Rachel softly shook her head as she recalled picking chunks of colorful ice out of Finn's hair a few days ago. They were still getting slushied, they were still having problems finding members, Sam was gone, Zizes left and now Mr. Shue had kicked Santana out as well.

She felt kind of guilty for not standing up to their teacher. After all, it hadn't been Santana that flipped her cigarette on top of the piano.

No, that had been...

"Nice song." Rachel whirled around at the voice that seemed to come from right behind her.

"Hello, Quinn." She had never been happier to see the, well, _former_ blonde in her entire life. Maybe she had taken to heart what Rachel had been trying to tell her under the bleachers. "I hope you're here because you want to rejoin the club! It would be my great pleasure to welcome you back with a song! Do you want me to sing it right here and now or maybe at the next Glee practice?"

Rachel was beaming so brightly that her face seemed to have split in two and it kind of irked Quinn deep inside that she wouldn't be able to give the brunette what she so clearly desired.

"I'm not here to talk Glee with you," she strutted up to Rachel with her pink hair held back by a black bandana, her outfit screaming of the change she had undergone, too. A blue jean jacket with no sleeves and tight, black pants that clung to every curve of her body like it was a second skin.

Swallowing visibly, Rachel brought her chocolate brown eyes back to Quinn's hazel ones. For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, then Quinn charged, grabbed Rachel by the waist and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss that nearly kicked Rachel off her feet.

Never in a million years had she imagined Quinn Fabray's kiss to be this sweet and erotic, all at the same time. Not that she _had_ thought about kissing Quinn. Ever. Well, maybe a little bit. It was hard not fantasizing about the ex-blonde, especially after she had changed her whole demeanor and became, for lack of a better term, simply _badass_.

Rachel fisted her hands in the front of Quinn's jacket, both trying to push her off and pulling her closer.

She was gathering her strength to finally break free of the ex-cheerleader's grip, that had slowly descended onto her ass, when she felt something seriously weird poking her somewhere barely above her pelvis. It was hard and unyielding against her and only seemed to grow in size.

"Mhh, Quinn. Quinn, what is that?" The brunette finally managed to disconnect their mouths and she stared in awe as the beautiful eyes opened to reveal the seemingly only part that hadn't changed over the summer. They still held the same pain, the same disappointment in the world, the same emptiness after giving up her baby.

"It's nothing, come on, Rachel, don't ruin the moment," she was on the verge of leaning in again but stopped as she felt Rachel's hands on her oversized, black top. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, obviously, if you're not telling me what's going on, I have to find out for myself and with the way you just overpowered and molested me, I have every right, too!" Quinn just stared at her blankly while Rachel pulled up the top to reveal a formidable bulge forming a tent at the front of the skin-tight pants.

"You know, if you're packing, maybe you shouldn't wear these jeans, they look really painful. If I'd known you were transsexual or anything of the sort and wanted to test the waters you could've just come to me! You know I have excellent contacts in the LGBTQ-community and my fathers and I go to meetings regularly! I'll say it again, Quinn, you don't have to be embarrassed. No one at Glee is going to judge you and if they are, we can work it out, I'll stand by you!"

"I'm not transsexual, Rachel and you shouldn't go around looking at people's crotches. I might start thinking you want my dick. Not that I'd mind," she grabbed Rachel by the hips again and crashed her own against them, groaning in satisfaction at the friction caused by the collision.

It seemed as if this primal version of Quinn had absolutely no inhibitions.

Rachel kind of liked it.

She steadied herself by putting her hands on Quinn's shoulders and looked back down at the bulge that was resting snugly in between her own legs. She wasn't sure why she wasn't more furious or more weirded out by it, but she kind of liked the hot warmth it sent straight through her body all the way into her fingertips.

"So..." She had to stop for a second because Quinn was rotating her hips, rubbing her tent against the brunette's private area, stimulating certain... _spots_ in the process. "If you're not transsexual, what are you? Because if you're packing... although, is it a strap-on, by any chance?" She bit her bottom lip hard as Quinn managed to hit her in just the right way and she had to suppress a shudder.

"No strap-on, Rachel and I'm also not really packing. Well, I am, but not in the sense that you mean it. You wanna find out for yourself what I'm hiding? Then get on your knees," she hissed those last worse into the diva's ear and stopped her grinding to give her the opportunity to either yield to Quinn's request or not.

Slowly, but with great reluctance, Rachel sank to her knees before Quinn and started working on the pink-haired girl's belt and the button of her jeans.

"Don't try anything fishy with me, Fabray. I am merely sating my curiosity!" Quinn scoffed as she watched Rachel pull down her pants for a fraction of an inch before starting in on her, coincidentally also black, underwear.

"You may wanna move your head a little farther back. It's pretty big," the smug look on her face only confused Rachel further until she pulled the black panties down and a thick, flesh colored, rosy-tipped dick sprang free from its confines, almost taking out Rachel's eye because she hadn't thought that Quinn's jab had been meant in the literal way.

Rachel stared, open-mouthed, eyes widened in shock, at the appendage twitching and dangling before her and maybe it was the way that Rachel's mouth seemed to open wider than any mouth Quinn had ever seen, but she grinned mischievously, grabbed the sides of Rachel's head and pushed her cock into the brunette's mouth, groaning in pleasure at the hot feeling around it.

She should've just bitten down on it, Rachel knew that, but there was something about the way that Quinn whimpered every time she thrust in and out of her mouth that made the brunette grip Quinn's pants for leverage as she let her mouth get thoroughly fucked by the newly instated badass in town.

Looking up at the whimpering and groaning Quinn above her, she snaked her hand up to grab the base of the shaft, effectively halting the former blonde's movements and instead she started to move her hand back and forth rapidly on the soft skin, keeping only the head in her mouth and sucking on it like she would on a pacifier.

This was actually kind of fun.

Although she would've preferred it if Quinn had warned her about her impromptu blow-job session. She wasn't even sure if she'd said yes had the ex-cheerleader asked her nicely, so she wasn't really mad at her aside from the fact that she hadn't known about Quinn's rather big secret before.

She didn't have a good track record with Quinn's secrets though, so she couldn't really blame her.

When Quinn started shaking in the obviously rapidly nearing of her orgasm, Rachel pulled her penis out of her mouth and just kept pumping the shaft slowly up and down, making Quinn whine in disappointment. She didn't seem to want Rachel to stop. Ever.

"What are you doing, Rachel? The point of this is to get me off, not to aggravate me!" Not at all pleased at being talked to like this after just giving the ex-blonde probably her first-ever blow-job, Rachel huffed in annoyance and let the dick fall from her hand, watching it bounce in slight contempt as it remained stiff and red from over-stimulation.

"You should be nicer to me, Quinn! After all, I am doing you a huge favor by letting you violate my mouth and bruising my pride in making me kneel here in front of you like I'm some kind of prostitute that you can command around in your little _I'm-the-bad-Quinn-now_-act!" Without waiting for an answer, she smacked the penis in front of her with the palm of her head and it flew to the side, Quinn whimpering in pain and pleasure at being handled in this rough way.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can you please just finish me off now?" It was clear the pink-haired girl was in deep distress as she continued to shiver and her penis twitched and bobbed from time to time and as if Rachel was showing mercy to Quinn's condition, she brought her hand back to the stiff meat and started stroking it again, albeit leisurely.

"Not before you answer my questions," Quinn groaned, but this time _not_ out of satisfaction. She probably shouldn't have shown Rachel her dick but then again, she was more daring and open now and she needed to finally tell someone about it. She also knew that the brunette wouldn't go around randomly telling people, so that was a plus.

"Alright fine, just get on with it already," she jumped slightly as Rachel squeezed her in an almost uncomfortable manner before letting go again. She was going to die and soon, she could feel it in her veins; and she would love every second of it.

"You're forgetting to be nice again, Quinn. Now, I wanna know how you managed to give birth to Beth when, clearly, you have a penis and pushing a baby out of there would just be ridiculous and impossible," she stroked the dick a little more lovingly and even placed a soft kiss on the tip, licking the precome off of it like it was the sweetest drink she had ever tasted and it made Quinn's penis throb even harder.

"I don't have it all the time. It just kind of... grows whenever I'm supposed to have my period and it usually disappears after five days. I didn't check the calendar today, that's why I'm wearing the tight pants but it only grew right before the club entered the auditorium, I went in here because I thought it would be vacant and then I just really, really wanted to see you perform again," it seemed as if getting her dick first sucked and then jacked off had a peculiar rambling effect on Quinn but Rachel didn't care, she thought it was endearing.

"Alright, good. I'm not going to ask you why you decided to suddenly change everything about you, but eventually I will want to know what happened to you over the summer, okay?" She saw Quinn nod faintly and, pleased by this answer, brought her lips back to Quinn's dick and started sucking on it again like her life depended on it.

She let go of the base slowly as she forced all of the former blonde's cock into her mouth and throat, breathing weakly through her nose as she felt Quinn shiver above her and moan loudly.

"Oh yeah, that's it, baby. Oh God, keep going. Choke on my dick, yeah." Rachel made an undignified noise at the back of her throat in protest to the ex-blonde's obvious lack of tact, but all it seemed to do was set off Quinn even more, the vibration making her grab Rachel's hair harder than before.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Rachel, your mouth is so _fucking_ sexy, I can't even, ugh," she moaned languidly as she started to thrust back and forth into Rachel's throat, seemingly not noticing how the brunette wasn't really choking but rather enduring. Not having a gag-reflex really did come in handy.

Quinn felt like she was in heaven, Rachel's tongue rubbing against the underside of her cock and all in all the slippery warmth of the girl's mouth was rapidly making her approach orgasm. It had been the right decision to come down to Rachel after she was alone.

"Just a little more, oh God, yeah, mhh, just a few more- oh G-God-" her exclamation of climax was interrupted by a booming voice that suddenly filled the auditorium.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Rachel?"

Quinn Fabray's semen was half shooting, half oozing into her throat and all she could hear were Finn's fast approaching footsteps. Not exactly the combination Rachel had hoped for.

She quickly swallowed the slightly sticky substance, pulled Quinn's penis out of her mouth, jumped quickly to her feet and without tucking Quinn back in she pressed her entire front against the blonde, effectively shielding the still exposed dick from the furious Finn.

"I'm doing nothing your girlfriend didn't want me to do, Hudson!" The punk version of Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette and growled lowly at the tall, lumbering boy.

"What the hell is she talking about, Rachel? And why were you on your knees, I mean- I mean, Quinn isn't a guy, there wouldn't be any reason for you to, to _do_ anything to her down there!" Rachel's mouth opened in an offended attempt to rectify Finn's idiotic statement. There were _plenty_ of things she could have done _down there_ had Quinn been entirely female, but Quinn cut in before she could even begin to say anything.

She grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and crashed her lips against the brunette's, kissing her with all she had and she could feel herself already swelling again in arousal while she distantly heard Finn's angry yell. But that was all beyond her now. All that mattered was having Rachel in her arms and finally being able to kiss her like she had wanted.

When they parted, Finn was still there, his face red in anger even though the front of his jeans was tented.

Rachel breathed hard again, just like she had after their performance.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I think I was wrong to think it could work between us this year, especially since you won't even come to New York with me. Our relationship was built on hopes and dreams that neither of us could or can ever fulfill. Be honest with yourself, it's exactly like that. So I'm not tying you down anymore. Be the star quarterback and date a pretty cheerleader that won't stop you every time your hands wander somewhere they shouldn't. I'm really, really sorry," Quinn's eye twitched as she heard Rachel speaking about her sexual adventures with the boy but kept herself under control. If barely.

"So, what, you're just breaking up with me? For what? For _her_? She's going to hurt you, Rachel! Just like she's hurt everyone else around her! This act she's putting on now isn't going to make her a better person! Why can't you see that?" He fumed with rage, though he seemed slightly taken aback that Rachel seemed so resolute on the break up.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Finn. I have given you plenty of second chances! Now, please, I would like to continue my previous conversation with her. It's sweet of you to wait for me as my ride but I've found a new one," she subtly pressed her thigh against the still naked, half-hard dick in front of her and Quinn sucked in a sharp breath. Finn, of course, didn't notice a thing.

He silently fumed some more before he turned around and kicked over one of the purple pianos. The strength he displayed scared Rachel a little but before she could really worry about it, he stormed out of the auditorium, slamming the door shut behind him.

It took about three more minutes before it finally sank in for Rachel that she had just broken up with her boyfriend and basically declared that she rather be with Quinn. Also, the ex-blonde's dick was getting harder against her as they stood so close together.

Rachel thought about what to say now but Quinn beat her to it.

"So... wanna come to my house and fool around some more? My mom isn't home and your boobs look _really_ good in that purple dress." Quinn's face looked impassioned but Rachel could see the glee and happiness in her eyes, maybe for the first time in a long while.

"I would love that a lot, thanks," and with a last, longing kiss on the lips, Quinn tucked herself back into her pants, took Rachel's hand and they both left school as a couple, Rachel humming happily to herself.


End file.
